


Wanting Something More

by Mara



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Young Wizards series - Duane
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Todd's got new possibilities, but will he be able to take advantage of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting Something More

Jason's life hadn't precisely been uneventful up until this point; a life on the streets followed by time as Batman's sidekick inured one to most shocks, but he thought he could be excused for the slight spinning of his head as he stared at the book in his hand and then at the girl in front of him. She blinked gray eyes behind glasses and smiled knowingly. She didn't look much older than 13 or so.

He took a deep breath and read the title of the book again, trying not to giggle. "'So You Want to Be a Wizard'? And you're Nita and you're here to help me get through some kind of test before I can be a wizard?"

"Yes." She nodded. "It's unusual for someone to get help like this but these are unusual circumstances. Apparently the Lone Power has been messing around with your timeline in some way and it's left a loophole that allows me to help you."

"Well, what does this Ordeal involve?" Jason's head was a little dizzy and he wasn't sure why he was taking this so seriously.

Nita frowned. "Generally the Ordeal is some kind of problem that your acquisition of power can solve, but you'll be opposed by the Lone Power, whose methods are tricky. It could do something as simple as offer you something you want very badly."

Jason laughed. "I live with the richest man in Gotham and I'm Robin. I get to go out on the streets and save people and play with Batgirl and Nightwing and the Teen Titans. What more could I want?"

Nita studied him. "I'm afraid we're going to find out."

\--end--


End file.
